La luz que brilla por encima de todas
by Dotachin-sama
Summary: El silencio inundó la sala, tal vez por varios minutos, hasta que una pregunta, una mísera pregunta fue formulada por uno de los Diez Magos Santos que cambiaría la vida de la muchacha para siempre. "Dime, Denna, ¿quieres unirte a nuestro Gremio?". / Posible Lemon y desarrollo de parejas como GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia...
1. Capítulo 1: una nueva vida

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece (sino Gajeel y Levy ya estarían juntos y no habría censura que tapase la desnudez de Gray-sama), le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Los inicios no son mi fuerte, más que nada porque soy más de desarrollar la historia sin pensar en como empezarla, pero me siento orgullosa con como me ha quedado y lo he disfrutado mucho, solo espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo he hecho.**

**AVISOS: Muy posible _lemon_ con contenido explícito. Es probable que desarrolle a lo largo de la historia parejas como GaLe (Gajeel y Levy), NaLu (Natsu y Levy), Gruvia (Gray y Juvia) y otras tantas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: el fin de una época y el inicio de una nueva vida.**

Una noche helada, que en dolor se convirtió, un dolor que se convirtió en oscuridad en el corazón de aquella pequeña maga, reinando el ruido de aquella lluvia torrencial, que empapaba todo recoveco de Magnolia.

_ – Zarek, yo...quiero renunciar al Gremio. _

– _¿Renunciar? ¿No te agrada estar aquí? _

Unos lentos pasos que hacían tambalear el frágil cuerpo de aquella mujer como si un terremoto la sacudiera conducían a una joven que a penas superaría la veintena de edad por aquella callejuela.

Su flequillo azulado a diferencia de el resto de su castaña cabellera le tapaba parte de la poca visión que ya tenía de por si a causa del agotamiento y de las lágrimas que cubrían sus brillantes ojos azules.

_ – Está bien, estás en tu derecho de renunciar, Denna – Aquella figura masculina abrazó el cuerpo de la susodicha. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero todo aquello desapareció cuando un círculo mágico cubrió el pecho de la mujer, sabiendo que era aquel tipo de magia –. Pero no puedo permitir que una belleza como tú se vaya, mi amada Denna. _

_Sabía que con aquello poco podría hacer para defenderse del agarre de aquel hombre que la tumbó con brusquedad sobre la fría madera del escritorio de su despacho, despojándola de las principales ropas que cubrían sus senos y la parte más íntima de toda mujer. _

_Lo que más aterrorizó a la de ojos azules fue el escuchar aquella cremallera desabrochar el pantalón del Maestro del Gremio, Zarek._

A pesar de aquellas náuseas que la visitaban cada vez que su bajo vientre le provocaba aquellas dolorosas punzadas, siguió caminando a duras penas hasta que su mente se nubló por completo al igual que su vista. Aquel frágil cuerpo se desplomó al llegar a una calle principal, mucho más transitada. Lo último que llegó a visualizar fue un cartel, "Fairy Tail", y el rostro de un hombre rubio zarandeándola en un intento de respuesta por parte de la mujer.

Las puertas de la taberna de Fairy Tail se abrieron ante los ojos de Laxus Dreyar, uno de los magos de clase S del aquel peculiar Gremio, mostrando a sus compañeros, algunos de juerga, otros peleando entre si y otros tantos en sus propios asuntos sin molestar a nadie.

Caminó por el pasillo principal, entre las mesas, cargando con aquel pequeño cuerpo de la mujer que acaba de encontrarse inconsciente en las mismas puertas del Gremio.

En un principio le ignoraron, pero por el efecto en cadena, todos los allí presentes acabaron por fijar sus miradas en el nieto del Maestro.

– ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a esa pobre criatura, salvaje depravado? _–_ Gritó una enfurecida Erza dando a entender que habría hecho alguna barbaridad con aquella mujer.

Sin embargo, Laxus le ignoró, pues a quien buscaba era a la farmacéutica del Gremio, Porlyusica, que estaba allí solo para entregarle al Maestro los medicamentos para sus problemas de corazón.

No hacía falta ser un licenciado en medicina para saber que aquella muchacha no estaba bien. Estaba pálida, aunque por lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo era más que probable que tuviese fiebre.

– Me la acabo de encontrar en la puerta, está inconsciente y no tiene muy buena cara. Vieja, ¿puedes hacer algo con ella?

Aunque la actitud de Laxus hubiese cambiado mucho a lo largo del desarrollo de los acontecimientos más importantes del Gremio, a veces seguía siendo bastante descortés.

– Desde luego que no tiene muy buen aspecto… Tenéis una enfermería, ¿no? Llévala allí, ahora voy a atenderla… Estúpidos humanos, siempre metiéndoos en problemas de manera innecesaria…

Es realmente desagradable la sensación en la que estás durmiendo plácidamente y la luz te da justo en los ojos. Eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de la paciente que se encontraba en la enfermería de aquel Gremio.

Fue abriendo los ojos con suma lentitud, se notaba mareada, por lo que no era una idea espectacular la de levantarse de golpe. Miró alrededor de la sala, sí, sin duda estaba en una enfermería. Enfocó la figura de una muchacha peliazul sentada un par de metros de la camilla en la que ella se encontraba.

– Esto… Eh, perdona…

La voz de la morena parecía algo cansada, y la verdad es que cuando se movió un poco sintió su cuerpo bastante adolorido, principalmente eran agujetas lo que tenía.

Aquella pequeña figura femenina elevó su mirada de aquel libro que parecía devorar con gusto y se fijó en ella con un cierto aire de sorpresa.

– Vaya, ya te has despertado – La voz de la chica sonaba inocente, dulce y agradable, y eso en cierto modo reconfortó a la paciente –. Llevas casi un día entero durmiendo. Deberías de estar muy cansada.

– ¿Un día entero? – Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar que había pasado y en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió – ¿Dónde estoy?

– En la sede de Fairy Tail – La peliazul hizo una pequeña pausa –, puede que hayas oído hablar de nosotros.

– Fairy Tail… Sí, claro que he oído hablar de vosotros y de los destrozos que soléis causar. – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo soltar una leve pero sincera risotada, la cual fue acompañada por la muchacha.

– Mi nombre es Levy, Levy McGarden.

– El mío Denna Glacies, encantada, Levy – Miró un momento por la ventana que tenía más cerca y pudo vislumbrar un día completamente soleado, tan resplandeciente que invitaba a salir a la calle –. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? La verdad es que tengo recuerdos algo difusos…

– Un compañero nuestro, Laxus, te encontró inconsciente en la puerta del Gremio así que te recogió y te trajo hasta aquí. Te ha estado atendiendo la farmacéutica, no es muy sociable, así que está a las afueras, en el bosque, pero me ha explicado tu diagnóstico y algunas cosas que tienes que tomarte…

El tono alegre de Levy cambió a uno que denotaba preocupación y lástima por Denna. La mirada de ésta se puso algo más sombría y desvió su vista a sus propias manos, las cuales se acariciaban la una a la otra.

– Entonces…sabrás que me violaron, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo sin tapujos, aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y de la humillación por la que pasó en su momento cuando aquel bastardo usó malos modos contra ella.

– Sí… Porlyusica-san dijo que tienes un desgarre. Te dolerá al principio, pero te ha recetado unos medicamentos para mitigar el…

La voz de Levy se fue apagando conforme vio que de las mejillas de Denna corrían lágrimas como cataratas, y sin embargo no sollozaba, simplemente se liberó de todo ese dolor que ya no solo era físico. La pequeña Levy no dijo nada, solamente se acercó a la camilla y abrazó a la muchacha de manera reconfortante, a pesar de no conocerla, dejando que se librara de aquel sufrimiento.

Como era normal en la taberna de Fairy Tail, el jolgorio reinaba en aquel lugar. Natsu discutía de forma acalorada con Gray, el cual era observado por una enamorada Juvia. Por otro lado, Macao insistía a la joven y hermosa Cana en que cuidara un poco más de su hígado y que dejase de beber.

Gritos y gritos inundaban aquella estancia, pero no era desagradable, en cierto modo desprendía comodidad y calidez. Al menos eso fue lo que sintió Denna la primera vez que entró.

– ¡Ya se ha recuperado! – Gritó Happy, aquel lindo y adorable exceed.

La atención pasó de lo que estuviesen haciendo a la recién llegada, la cual, con cierta timidez, saludó a los allí presentes.

Siempre había alguna excepción, como Gajeel o el propio Laxus, que no eran tan efusivos como ellos se ponían en situaciones así.

Halagos y preguntas inundaron los oídos de Denna, que a duras penas puso presentarse y contestar a todo.

– ¿Y usas magia? – Preguntó Natsu con esa inquietud de niño pequeño a pesar de ser ya un adulto.

– Si, soy una Dragon Slayer de Hielo.

– ¡¿Dragon Slayer?!

No hubo un solo miembro del Gremio que no se sorprendiera, incluso los Caza-Dragones de Hierro y Rayo se sorprendieron.

– Pues no lo pareces. – Se escuchó por algún lado.

– Bueno, a diferencia de Wendy, Denna-chan es toda una mujer. – Comentó Macao.

– Y tiene más pecho. – Contribuyó Erza. Cabe destacar que aquel comentario casi provocó una depresión a la pobre Maga de Viento.

Cuando por fin se calmó un poco las cosas, fue hablando con algunos como Lucy y Levy, con las cuales congenió de tal forma que parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Después con Erza, a la cual ya conocía, como todo el mundo. Más tarde casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco al ver a Gray paseando desnudo por allí, y por los comentarios de los allí presentes, parecía que era un descuido constante por su parte, aunque acabaron hablando largamente sobre sus magias, pues ambos controlaban el Ice Maker, lo cual provocó los celos ya habituales en Juvia, la cual la declaró como una más de sus "rivales en el amor".

Al final se sentó en la barra, donde Mirajane la atendió y le dio conversación, aunque condujo el tema a donde a la albina le interesaba.

– ¿Ves a ese de ahí? – Le susurró a la par que señalaba a un rubio fornido con una curiosa cicatriz a un lado de su rostro que lo hacían realmente atractivo – Es Laxus, otro Dragon Slayer, como tú. Él es quien te trajo aquí.

– Pues tiene cara de perro rabioso.

El comentario de Denna hizo reír a carcajadas a la modelo por excelencia del Gremio. Sin embargo, la morena cogió su cerveza y se acercó a donde estaba sentado el que decían era su salvador. Cogió un sitio en la barra, al lado de él, quien parecía imperturbable mientras miraba a la mujer de reojo.

– Me han dicho que eres tú quien me trajo hasta aquí, Laxus, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias.

– Simplemente me pillaste de buen humor.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, no había nada que Denna odiase más que aquello, así que, para sorpresa de los que la vieron, alzó la mano que más cerca estaba del rubio y tironeó de su mejilla.

– Sí, sin duda tienes cara de perro rabioso.

Un furioso Laxus iba a contestarle, pero el que era el Maestro del Gremio, Makarov, se acercó a ellos dos, pero su mirada se fijaba en la recién llegada.

– Tengo entendido que antes pertenecías a un Gremio Oscuro – Parecía que no iba a andarse por las ramas. Denna tan solo afirmó con la cabeza, con un gesto más serio –. No pareces una persona que apoye el tipo de ideologías que siguen en esos gremios. ¿Por qué te uniste ellos?

Toda la taberna estaba en silencio, y aunque todos estaban esparcidos por todo el local, prestaban atención a aquella conversación.

– Como ya he dicho, soy una Dragon Slayer, me crié con Glacies, el dragón de hielo, y como a todos, Glacies desapareció hace ya catorce años, el siete de julio. Cuando eso pasó apenas tenía nueve años y tenía que vivir de alguna manera, así que me acabé enrolando en ese Gremio. No me harían preguntas y solo tenía que colaborar con ellos.

– Pero te replanteaste la razón por la que hacías aquello, ¿verdad?

Esa voz era la de Gajeel. Su semblante era serio, pero cuando la chica miró a aquellos ojos rubíes, sabía que él había estado en una situación similar a la suya, en la que se debatía internamente por lo que estaba bien o no.

– Así es, por eso dimití. – Decidió evitar los detalles más desagradables, volviendo la mirada al Maestro.

El silencio inundó la sala, tal vez por varios minutos, hasta que una pregunta, una mísera pregunta fue formulada por uno de los Diez Magos Santos que cambiaría la vida de la muchacha para siempre.

– Dime, Denna, **¿quieres unirte a nuestro Gremio?**

* * *

**Y aquí está el fin del inicio de esta historia a la que le tengo bastante ilusión y a la que espero llegar a la altura de mis espectativas. Siempre agradeceré recomendaciones o críticas, sea cuales sean siempre que se hagan con respeto.**

**Ah, y comenta que te a parecido, no te voy a cobrar y siempre ayuda a seguir adelante con estos proyectos.**

**Muy pronto tendréis el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Bye-bye-be~.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: un lugar al que regresar

******Fairy Tail no me pertenece (sino Gajeel y Levy ya estarían juntos y no habría censura que tapase la desnudez de Gray-sama), le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

******Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Lo he disfrutado mucho a la hora de escribir y puedo decir que en este capítulo sucederán hechos cruciales para el resto de la historia, así que estad atentos. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**********AVISOS: Muy posible _lemon_ con contenido explícito. Es probable que desarrolle a lo largo de la historia parejas como GaLe (Gajeel y Levy), NaLu (Natsu y Levy), Gruvia (Gray y Juvia) y otras tantas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: un lugar al que regresar.**

El silencio inundó la sala, tal vez por varios minutos, hasta que una pregunta fue formulada por uno de los Diez Magos Santos, una mísera pregunta que cambiaría la vida de la muchacha para siempre.

– Dime, Denna, **¿quieres unirte a nuestro Gremio?**

Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de algunos. Otros sencillamente no dijeron nada. Pero Denna era la más sorprendida de entre todos los allí presentes.

La expresión de su cara denotaba que no esperaba aquella proposición por parte del mismísimo Makarov, al que respetaba al haber escuchado el cuidado y cariño que le tenía a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su gremio, como si de sus propios hijos se tratasen.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la muchacha no supo que decir, permanecía en completo silencio. ¿Por qué le proponían aquello? A fin de cuentas acababa de abandonar un gremio oscuro del que sabía más que cualquier otro de los allí presentes.

– ¡Vamos, Denna, acepta!

La aludida miró a aquel atento público y vislumbró a Levy, fue ella quien la acababa de animar. Y tras la pequeña maga le acompañaron sonrisas y afirmaciones por parte de la mayoría de los allí presentes.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa vacilante, metió las manos en los bolsillos, cerró los ojos y se hizo de rogar.

– ¡Está bien! Pero que conste que solo me quedo por los hombretones que tenéis por aquí, no porque vuestras sonrisas y ánimos hayan conmovido mi corazón, ¿me oís?

A pesar de lo que había dicho, todos se lanzaron hacia ella, al menos una gran parte, regalándole un cariño y una calidez nuevos para ella.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la aceptación de la chica de entrar en el Gremio. Denna se encontraba sentada en una butaca junto con Mirajane, la cual le colocó el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

La mujer que posaba para la revista Sorcere puso interés en la razón por la que prefería quedarse allí con ellos tan pronto en lugar de ir a su casa, donde descansaría más a gusto de todo lo ocurrido, a lo que ella recalcó **"No existe un lugar al que pueda regresar"**.

Esas meras palabras se colaron en el oído de uno de los presentes en la barra, el cual, aparentemente, no prestaba atención a ellas dos. Recordó algo que no le agradaba, así que apretó su vaso con la mano hasta romperlo en varios pedazos irregulares.

– ¡Laxus! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Mirajane se puso de pie y dirigió la mirada a la recién llegada. – Voy a por el botiquín.

Denna asintió y se acercó al rubio, tomando con sumo cuidado la mano herida.

– Déjame ver – El Dragon Slayer puso resistencia y la chica clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes del hombre – No voy a hacerte daño.

Retiró con todo el cuidado que podía tener algunos cristales de aquella mano tan grande y algo áspera pero que, aseguró mentalmente, sería suave al contacto de una caricia. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era esa calidez de su mano que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

– No son cortes muy profundos… – Mirajane regresó con el botiquín, a lo que Denna agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza – Pero hay que desinfectarlo para prevenir males mayores.

Con un trozo de algodón con alcohol, limpió los cortes que se había producido en la mano. No iba a preguntar que había pasado para que rompiese el vaso, no era de su incumbencia. Tras atender sus heridas, rodeó su mano con un simple vendaje para que se cuidasen adecuadamente.

– Gracias… – Fue lo único que pudo decir Laxus, simplemente porque él era así.

– No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, perrete. –Recogió los enseres dentro del botiquín para devolvérselo a la camarera de la taberna del gremio.

– ¿Pe…perrete? –Preguntó un incrédulo Laxus. Le habían llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca algo así.

– Sí. Siempre tienes cara de perro rabioso a punto de morder, así que te quedas con perrete.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese protestar, el Dragon Slayer de fuego corrió hacia ellos a grito pelado.

– ¡Quiero pelear contigo! – En cuestión de segundos, Natsu ya se encontraba encima de la chica – ¡Quiero ver tu fuerza, Denna!

– ¿Quieres pelear?

La chica parpadeó varias veces y con un largo y pesado suspiro, negó con la cabeza.

– No me apetece, Natsu. En otro momento, ¿vale?

– Has dicho que te quedas aquí por los hombres, ¿no? Si peleas conmigo te consigo una foto de cada uno desnudo. De Gray no va a ser difícil.

Denna parpadeó un par de veces, de nuevo mientras que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Trato hecho.

Los que prestaban atención a la escena exclamaron de la sorpresa, aunque la chica seguía sonriente y serena.

– Mañana en la puerta del gremio. – La contrincante femenina extendió el brazo en espera de que la estrechara, y así fue.

– ¡Juvia también peleará! – La maga de agua corrió hacia Denna y Natsu con una voz bastante orgásmica – ¡A Juvia con una de Gray-sama le vale!

– Oh, tranquila, Juvia-chan, puedo conseguirte algo aún mejor – La Dragon Slayer de hielo se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, con una palma extendida y con el puño de la otra encima – Ice Make…

Del suelo comenzó a formarse una escultura de hielo. Al principio solo eran unas piernas, pero poco a poco se fue descubriendo de qué se trataba realmente.

– ¡Ta-da! ¡Una escultura de hielo a escala real de Gray desnudo!

Juvia se desmayó casi de inmediato, con las risas del resto de fondo. Gray le reprochó que hiciese aquello y más estando él desnudo.

– Eh, Macao… – Intentó de murmurar Wakaba para que nadie más los escuchase, aunque no lo hizo muy bien, pues hasta Denna pudo escucharlo – Esa apuesta nos incluye a los dos… ¡Eso quiere decir que aún estamos de buen ver!

– ¿De verdad lo crees? –Macao parecía entusiasmado con aquella idea, aún con la furiosa mirada de Cana de fondo.

Denna miró a ambos hombres de arriba abajo y no contestó, solo miró hacia otro lado y chasqueó la lengua de forma bastante despectiva aunque cómica, consiguiendo una depresión en ambos hombres y más risas para los demás.

* * *

Cuando la noche estaba cayendo, Lucy se ofreció a dejarla pasar unos días en su casa hasta que pudiese permitirse una pensión o algo parecido, y la verdad es que Denna tampoco podía rechazar aquella oferta. Era eso o dormir en la calle.

Por eso estaba allí durmiendo en el sofá, con varias mantas encima para resguardarse de aquella fría noche.

Sudaba y jadeaba, el rostro de Denna reflejaba miedo, sin duda estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y no era nada más y nada menos que el recordatorio de su último día en HOMRA, el gremio oscuro al que pertenecía anteriormente. Aquel abuso por parte de Zarek Von, él único en él que pudo confiar en los años que estuvo allí. Un dolor punzante abarcó su pecho, pero de repente aquello desapareció, aquel mal suelo pasó a ser un sueño agradable.

Volvió a estar en aquel lago en mitad de un bosque que no conocía, acurrucada en una chaqueta, observando las cenizas de lo que la noche anterior fue una intensa hoguera. Una voz la llamaba y ella miró, pero solo vio una imagen borrosa. Un chico de cabellera rubia, corta. Su rostro estaba difuminado, pero la calidez de su voz calmó su magullado corazón.

– _¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

Antes de escuchar la respuesta, se despertó casi de golpe. Tenía la mirada algo nublada y al llevarse una mano a las mejillas vio que las tenía húmedas, al igual que los ojos. Había llorado mientras dormía.

Se giró para quedarse bocarriba y fijar su vista en el techo tras secarse su pálido rostro. Posó una mano en una mitad de su cara, cerró los ojos un instante y al entreabrirlos susurró.

– ¿Por qué vienes a mi mente después de tanto tiempo…?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Siempre agradeceré recomendaciones o críticas, sea cuales sean siempre que se hagan con respeto.**

**Ah, y comenta que te ha parecido, no te voy a cobrar y siempre ayuda a seguir adelante con estos proyectos.**

**Muy pronto tendréis el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Bye-bye-be~.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: vínculos peligrosos

**Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir, pero es que he tenido bastantes problemas que ya he solucionado.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima.**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**Aigo Snape: "Me encanta Laxus y tu OC tiene la chispa que necesita". Chispa, Laxus... BaDumTss. xD Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos. ^^**

**Zarina the Cumbercookie: Me alegra y mucho tu comentario, espero superar tus expectativas y poder subir capítulos más a menudo.**

**IMPORTANTE: La canción que Denna canta se titula "Shinigami Records" y la letra está sacada de un fandub de Rooxan Pan con Queso en Youtube. Muy recomendable escucharla.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Vínculos peligrosos.**

– _Ven aquí chica, solo queremos preguntarte como es que una niña tan pequeña puede albergar tanto poder mágico… _

Se removía en la cama, una y otra vez. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con aquello, quizás porque una parte de ella quería olvidar lo ocurrido. Por eso eliminó gran parte de ese recuerdo.

_ – Deberían enseñaros más modales, vejestorios. _

Sudaba, jadeaba, quería despertarse, pero su inconsciencia aún quería hacerle recordar algo más.

_ –Me gustaría saber tu nombre, para no llamarte renacuaja._

–_Me tendrás que perdonar, pero…no tengo nombre. _

–Denna-chan… Denna…

_–Neil… ¿No necesitas consumirlo…?_

–_No... Necesito estar lúcido si quiero mantenerte a salvo en este sitio… _

La voz de Lucy se iba colando por los oídos de la mujer, haciendo que poco a poco fuese reaccionando. Escondió su rostro en la almohada y con un gruñido, murmuró.

– ¿Qué pasa…?

– Estabas teniendo una pesadilla… -La mano de Lucy se posó en su frente, a pesar de ser una noche fría, la mano de la chica le pareció una estufa – Y estás helada… Ven, que te preparo una taza de chocolate caliente…

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, cogió prestada ropa de Lucy para ir a alguna tienda a comprarse algo propio, no sin antes dejar una nota de aviso.

No tenía mucho dinero, así que no podía permitirse muchos lujos, pero algo indispensable era un objeto mágico que debería volver a conseguir, a fin de cuentas el que tenía lo dejó Vintas, el antiguo gremio oscuro al que pertenecía.

Fue hacia una pequeña tienda mágica, donde la recibió un anciano encorvado, de una estatura incluso inferior a la de Denna, que no era precisamente alta. Las arrugas cubrían gran parte del rostro del anciano, dándole apariencia de Sharpei, esos perros llenos de arrugas, al menos eso pensó Denna en cuanto le vio.

– ¿Qué le trae por aquí…jovencita? –La voz del hombre sonaba algo temblorosa, al igual que temblaba su cuerpo.

–Pues…buscaba un skate – A pensar de las numerosas arrugas, se pudo apreciar una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre –. Sí, uno mágico. Y me urge bastante.

– No es un objeto que sea muy deseado entre los magos… -Aquello hizo que el estómago de Denna se encogiese de angustia ante la idea de no encontrarlo, o bien que fuese especialmente caro por no ser muy demandado. –Pero creo que debe haber uno en el almacén. Dame un segundo.

– Claro, no tenga prisa.

Apoyó la parte inferior de la espalda en el filo del mostrador, de cara a la puerta que daba a la calle. Estaba todo en silencio, lo odiaba. Pero de entre aquel silencio una suave, cálida y limpia voz retumbó por todo el establecimiento.

El sentido de ésta existencia,

un monstruo muy solitario se encuentra.

Las personas que se marchan con rapidez

en su cuerpo un abrazo pesa.

De aquella muy solitaria bestia

un apuesto soldado se enamoró,

jurando estar juntos toda la vida,

toma su mano con gran calidez.

Hizo una breve pausa, si tuviese un piano cerca la melodía seguiría, pero no era el caso, así que simplemente la tarareó con todo su corazón puesto en su voz.

Deseando el comienzo de cada día,

el monstruo que muy pronto

madre pudo ser,

el mundo envejecía cada vez más

y su corazón…

no lo soportó.

Uniendo a la serpientes y su poder,

sin importar el costo que pueda tener,

creando un mundo que jamás acabe,

"viviremos como una familia".

Frente a la puerta

Yo te esperé…

Sin embargo tú,

No regresaste…

Contando las nubes

que el cielo albergaba

reflejando la soledad de aquella vez

en alguna parte de mi interior

noté que no ibas a volver…

"Entonces esto ya no me importa más"

Desapareciendo sola de éste mundo.

Realmente no te quiero perdonar…

Pero incluso ahora te amo…

– Tienes un voz preciosa... – La voz del anciano rompió el silencio cuando la voz de Denna acabó la canción. Ésta se giró algo avergonzada, no eran pocas veces las que olvidaba que alguien la escuchaba, y siempre se sonrojaban sus mejillas – ¿Hm…? ¿Eres de Fairy Tail?

La mirada del abuelo se fijó en el hombro derecho de la mucha, donde se podía ver la marca del gremio.

– Si…ingresé hace muy poco tiempo…

– Makarov tiene suerte de poder contemplar semejantes bellezas… –Tras comentar aquello, dejó un skate con dos franjas negras y una azul. – Si ya has manejado uno antes sabrás que consume poder mágico, pero este es bastante bueno, así que no consume mucho.

– Verá, yo…no tengo mucho dinero, no puedo permitirme algo que pase un precio normal…

– ¡Qué estupidez! Si eres miembro de ese gremio de locos de Makarov te lo dejo gratis.

– Pero…

– Ni peros ni olmos.

En el rostro de la Dragon Slayer se dibujó una radiante sonrisa, atravesando el mostrador para abrazar al viejo anciano, el cual se sobresaltó y ruborizó con levedad.

– ¡Muchas gracias, viejo! –Tomó el skate, el cual brilló y desapareció de sus manos "Reequipamiento…", susurró la mujer, que en seguida salió corriendo hacia la puerta.- ¡Lo siento pero tengo que irme!

Esta vez se pasó por una tienda de ropa, si iba a pelear con Natsu llevaría algo cómodo para ella. Y para ella eso era una pieza superior de bikini, de diferentes tonos azules que complementaban con su flequillo teñido y sus ojos azules, y debajo unos vaqueros cortos lo suficientemente cómodos como para moverse con facilidad junto a unas deportivas blancas.

– ¿Le importa que me lo lleve puesto?

– Mientras pagues…

Entre el bullicio que se había formado frente las puertas del gremio de Fairy Tail dos magos se encontraban uno frente al otro, Natsu y Denna, el primero con el puño de su brazo derecho puesto contra la palma de su otra mano, preparando los nudillos.

– Sabes que estás en desventaja, ¿no? –Macao trató de persuadir a la chica para que no pelease, no por la pelea en si, sino por los destrozos que podría ocasionar – Él usa magia de fuego y tú de hielo, tienes todas las de perder.

– Si gano me invitas a una cerveza, ¿vale, viejales?

La seguridad en las palabras de Denna descolocó al hombre, que no quiso decir nada más para que no decayese su ego con los contraataques de la mujer.

Natsu fue el primero en atacar. Corrió hacia Denna, que en seguida se reequipó con su skate, usándolo para esquivar el puñetazo del Cazadragones. Por donde el skate pasaba aparecía un carril de hielo que en cuestión de unos minutos desaparecería pero que le permitía a la mujer no depender de una superficie, sino que podía desplazarse por el aire.

– ¡Alto ahí! –Bufó Natsu al ver con la facilidad que le había esquivado.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Natsu-chan? –Denna se puso de cuclillas sobre el skate, estando este suspendido en el aire.

– ¡Yo también quiero uno!

– Pues ven y quítamelo. –Alzó una mano y con el dedo le incitó a ir hacia ella.

Natsu cogió carrerilla, encendiendo sus pies en llamas para hacer sus pasos más potentes para poder impulsarse al grito de_ Karyu no Tekken__,_envolviendo su puño en llamas para propinarle un nuevo puñetazo a la chica, la cual lo volvió a esquivar, con el puño sobre la palma.

– _Ice Make: Koryu no… ¡Hanma!_ –Con sus manos creó un martillo que golpeó a Natsu y que lo mandaría a volar sino fuera porque Happy estuvo acertado en volar a agarrarle en el aire.

– ¡Gracias, Happy! – Agradeció Natsu, algo aturdido por el golpe – Es fuerte… ¡Estoy encendido!

Una vez Natsu se recuperó, mandó a Happy a que lo enderezase.

– _Karyu no… ¡Hoko!_ –Acumulando fuego en su interior, Natsu puso las dos manos frente a su boca a modo de tubo que impulsaron una inmensa llamarada de fuego directa hacia Denna, pero ella no se quedaría atrás.

– _¡Koryu no Hoko! _

El tornado de fuego de Natsu impactó de lleno con el de hielo de Denna, enfrentándose ambos por ver que elemento vencía al otro, pero como era de esperar, el fuego pudo al hielo, mandando a Denna varios metros hacia el suelo junto a su skate, el cual no tenía al alcance cuando Natsu fue lanzado por Happy hacia ella para atacarle con un nuevo puño de fuego.

– _Ice Make… ¡Koryu no Burokku!_ –Creó un bloque de hielo que la protegió del ataque, dándole algo de tiempo para correr hacia el skate, con el cual volvió a sentir algo más de ventaja.

Para cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de la posición de la mujer, ella ya estaba preparada para atacar.

– _Ice Make… ¡Koryu no Domu!_ –Una cúpula de hielo cubrió a Natsu, pero para él aquello no era nada, en cuestión de segundos pudo derretirla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Denna se lanzó del skate hacia el Cazadragones, tirándolo al suelo.

Había una gran humareda cubriendo a los espectadores y cuando ésta se disipó dejó ver a Denna sentada a horcajadas en el estómago de Natsu, agarrándole las muñecas para evitar que la tirase.

– Ha…ha ganado… -Se pudo oír de fondo, en cierto modo, nadie creía que la recién llegada consiguiera una victoria contra alguien con magia completamente opuesta a la suya.

– ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, Denna! – Gritó una eufórica Levy, al lado de Lucy, que lejos de estar preocupada parecía haberse divertido con aquello.

Pero la euforia del público desapareció de repente. Y lo siguiente que Denna y Natsu sintieron fue un fuerte capón en la cabeza por parte de una exuberante mujer de cabellera escarlata.

– ¡Pero no veis la que podríais haber formado, animales!

– Lo… Lo sentimos, Erza-sama…

Tanto Natsu como Denna fueron intimidados por el aura oscura que envolvía a Denna, cualquiera habría negado que fueran Dragon Slayers.

Tras aquel ajetreo, algo más de paz y tranquilidad residía en la taberna del gremio. Como solía pasar, Cana bebía más y más mientras que Macao le pedía que no bebiera tanto y Wacaba se reía de él. Gray y Natsu peleaban como de costumbre mientras que Juvia admiraba en la lejanía al mago de hielo. Todo como siempre.

Y Denna conversaba animadamente con algunas de las chicas, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane y Levy.

– ¡Y cuando golpeaste a Natsu con el martillo fue increíble! Y esa cosa que usas…

- Es un objeto mágico, un skate. Con él se puede esquivar ataques realmente bien. –Contestó a Denna mientras que Levy tocaba su brazo para llamarle.

– He leído bastante sobre eso, consume bastante poder mágico, ¿no te agota?

– He estado entrenando mucho tiempo, cada vez consigo que consuma menos energía funcionando con la misma eficacia.

– Había estado pensando, Denna-chan… – Intervino Lucy – ¿Qué te parecería unirte a nuestro equipo? Gray podría servirte de apoyo a la hora del combate, ambos sois magos de hielo.

– No suena nada mal…

– ¡Mejor únete a Shadow Hear! Nos vendría bien un miembro así de fuerte cómo tú...

– Mejor únete al equipo más fuerte, preciosa, el equipo Raijinshuu. – Intervino Bickslow, que dejó callados a todos.

– ¿Por qué te has puesto el símbolo del gremio en la lengua? – Denna ignoró los murmuros del resto, que se asombraron al ver aquel gesto por parte de uno de los más raritos del gremio.

– ¿A que es la caña? Toca, toca. –Le sacó la lengua y sin dudarlo, alzó una mano para tocar con el dedo el centro de la lengua.

– ¡Pero no se la toques! –Gritaron todos al unísono.

– ¿Cómo que vuestro equipo es el mejor? – Un enfurecido Natsu corrió a encararse al pelizaul, entrando en una graciosa discusión.

Aprovechando el ajetreo, Denna se escabulló del bullicio. Había oído hablar algo de un tablón en las que colgaban diversas misiones y le vendría bastante bien algo de dinero para alquilar un apartamento… Pero vio un segundo piso, nunca había visto a alguien todavía subir allí y le picaba la curiosidad, demasiado…

El piso no estaba precisamente bien iluminado, pero eso no le impidió visualizar otro tablón. Al parecer aquellas misiones eran las de clase S… Echó un vistazo a estas, parecían bastante interesantes.

– Los magos con un rango inferior al S no deben de estar aquí.

Aquella voz grave interrumpió la concentración de Denna, que se giró para vislumbrar a aquel hombre rubio tan fornido y masculino, que a ojos de la mujer era uno de los más atractivos del gremio a pesar de aquel carácter.

– Lo siento, yo… No sabía que había aquí y me picaba la curiosidad. Iba a marcharme en se…

No pudo continuar, pues aquel hombre se le acercó cada vez más, intimidándola. Fue echándose hacia atrás, pero hubo un momento en que su espalda desnuda al llevar un bikini, se topase con la fría madera de la pared. Uno de los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre impidió que pudiera escapar por un lado, situándolo al lado de su cabeza, y con la mano libre posada en el mentón de la muchacha alzó su rostro para poderla alzar, mirándole con unos ojos fríos que habrían intimidado al más valiente de los criminales, pero que lejos estuvo de intimidar ésta vez a la Dragon Slayer.

– No me gustas ni un pelo, no me fío de ti así que no te pienso quitar un ojo de encima, ¿me oyes?

– Te recuerdo que tú mismo me rescataste de la calle. –Se enfrentó Denna sin la más pizca de temor hacia él, lo que provocó que él frunciera el ceño.

No tenía nada más que decirle, y tampoco esperaba una respuesta así por parte de ella así que se separó de ella.

– Y tápate un poco, mujer desvergonzada. –Concluyó antes de darse la vuelta rumbo hacia la planta baja o dios sabe donde.

– Mu... ¿Mujer desvergonzada? ¡Repite eso, enchufe andante!

Iba a perseguirle, pero algo la frenó en seco, su muñeca derecha, donde se encontraba aquel vínculo mágico que comenzó a parpadear… Palideció, si las instrucciones de Zarek eran ciertas…

Se dio prisa en bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al baño del gremio, no quería que nadie la viera. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, hizo una bola de papel higiénico mayor que el tamaño de un puño, mordiéndolo con fuerza antes de soltar un gritillo al notar los primeros síntomas de dolor. Abrió el grifo, el ruido del agua ayudaría a que no se la escuchase.

Pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte, casi insoportable, notaba su cuerpo como si mules de cuchillas la atravesasen, y sin embargo no recibía daño físico alguno, solo podía sentir aquel enorme dolor…

_ – Eso que tienes en tu muñeca… Supongo que sabrás que es un vínculo mágico. Pero no es uno corriente – Zarek interrumpió aquel frío silencio que se había formado tras lo que en aquella sala había sucedido. Se subió la bragueta y prosiguió –. Quiero decir, somos tres los vinculados. Tú, yo y un muñeco. Y es divertido. Sufra quien sufra daño siempre lo vas a recibir tú – Le alzó la barbilla. Denna no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor ante la violación, apenas podía prestar atención a sus palabras –. Si tú me haces daño, lo sufrimos los dos. Si yo te hago daño solo lo sufres tú. Si el muñeco sufre daños también lo sufrirás solo tú. ¿A que es interesante? _

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que aquel dolor se desvaneció, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado por el dolor. Sudorosa y jadeante se acercó al grifo para aclararse la cara. Aquello había sido realmente horrible…

Tiró la bola de papel a la papelera y salió hacia la calle. Compró una muñequera negra y azul que taparía el vínculo. Así nadie haría preguntas incómodas…

Recordó las causas por las que le pusieron aquello y un nombre invadió su mente…

– Neil…

* * *

**_NOTA: Koryu no... _se puede traducir como "... del Dragón de Hielo".**

**Espero que lo hayáis podido disfrutar tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ya sabéis, dejad un comentario que me ánima a seguir con la historia y a subir capítulos con más regularidad. **

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo 4: un muro de hielo

**NOTAS: Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos del personaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: un muro de hielo.**

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde aquel incidente con Laxus en la planta alta del gremio y todo había ido bastante bien. No era difícil familiarizarse con los miembros del gremio, aunque había sus excepciones.

Habían descubierto esa habilidad oculta en su voz y más de una vez le habían pedido que sustituyese los berridos de Gajeel en el escenario. Pero algo había perturbado la tranquilidad en la vida de Denna.

Llevaba toda la mañana con un extraño impulso de ir al bosque, a las afueras de Magnolia. Era un extraño deseo que cada vez se incrementaba y siendo sinceros, nada se le había perdido allí, pero acabó por saciar su curiosidad.

Se había adentrado hasta un pequeño arrollo, a pesar de estar allí aquella sensación no desaparecía.

Se puso de cuclillas frente al arroyo, viendo su reflejo en el agua. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto del que tenía cuando la trajeron a Fairy Tail.

– Denna… –Escuchó una voz que para ella era tan familiar y a la vez tan lejana que provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de la mujer.

Y tal vez fue su propia imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, pero el reflejo de un chico de tez blanca, cabellera oscura y rostro apenado se reflejó en el arroyo, haciendo que pegase un bote hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

– Parece que algunos siguen molestando hasta después de muertos, ¿eh, Denna?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Denna se giró par aponerse en alerta. Aquella voz era totalmente diferente… Y ver de quien se trataba aterrorizó a la Dragon Slayer.

– No lo soporto más… Déjame tener una vida normal, Zarek… Ya me lo quitaste todo… –La voz de Denna sonaba temblorosa, al igual que sus manos.

– Hey, fuiste tú quien le mataste, preciosa, ¿no es verdad? –Aquello hizo tragar saliva a la chica con fuerza…no, no quería recordarlo…– Cada una de las veces que le mirabas lo ibas haciendo, ibas cavando su propia tumba. Una auténtica tragedia –Aquel hombre que ganaba en altura a Denna se acercó a esta, a sabiendas de que no se atrevería a dañarle a causa del vínculo mágico que los unía. Puso una mano en el mentón de ella para acercarla a él –. Por eso te amo tanto, Denna.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, no por lo que le había dicho, sino porque frente a ella todo se oscureció. Estaba sola, no estaba en el bosque, todo estaba tan oscuro que incluso daba miedo…

– Denna…

Miraba de un lado a otro, aquella voz no parecía ser de este mundo… No, no la llamaban a ella.

– Denna, por favor, tienes que resistirlo.

Aquel chico que se había reflejado en el arroyo estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, pero parecía ser partícipe de un escenario diferente. "Neil…".

– Si consumes esa mierda volverás a hacerlo, Denna, es un bucle. Seguirás queriendo más. ¿Es que no ves que te están utilizando para coger a más niños?

– ¡Que me sueltes, Neil! –Se vio a si misma siendo retenida por el chico, que daba su mayor esfuerzo por impedir el avance de ella.

– ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Te prometí que te sacaría de este sitio! ¡Esa lácrima acabará destruyéndote, Denna!

– ¡A ti que más te da!

Tras un forcejeo entre ambos, Denna retiró uno de sus brazos y en ese momento, todo pasó realmente despacio…

– Ice Make: Drill.

De su mano apareció un taladro de un tamaño considerable… Y con todas sus fuerzas, atravesó el estómago de Neil.

No había sido consciente de lo que acababa de hacer hasta que lo vio caer al suelo escupiendo sangre.

– No… No… No, no, no… Neil… ¡Neil! –Se agachó junto a él, evitando que se golpease la cabeza. Acababa de romper a llorar, olvidando las ansias de consumir aquella lácrima. – ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Yo no quería…! ¡Ha sido esa mierda!

A pesar de que el hombre apenas tenía fuerzas, pudo alzar una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– Si así…consigo que te des cuenta…de lo que están haciendo…esto no será en vano, Denna… –Su voz se iba apagando cada vez más. – Por favor…para esto… Prométeme que…ningún niño pasará por lo que nosotros…

– No… No voy a prometerte nada, Neil, los dos vamos a salir de aquí. Juntos, ¿me oyes? –Pero la mano del chico fue escurriéndose por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo – Neil… Oye, Neil… ¡Neil…! – Con la mejilla manchada de la sangre de él, una furia incontrolable invadió su cuerpo, desatándose esta en un grito que se escuchó por todo aquel vacío.

Recordar aquello la hizo llorar en silencio… Si, era un monstruo, más aún por no haber cumplido el deseo de Neil. Pero no le dio tiempo a reponerse cuando volvió a aparecerse ante ella algo que no le resultaba familiar en lo absoluto. Esta vez era un escenario algo similar, pero ahí estaba ella, junto a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y Zarek. Pero ella misma estaba distinta… Vestía un extraño uniforme azul y rojo, y su pelo estaba cortado por los hombros. Además, parecía…más mayor.

– ¡Natsu, iros de aquí por favor!

– ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para traerte de vuelta! ¡Éste imbécil no nos lo va a impedir!

– ¡Denna, quítate de ahí! –Gritó Laxus mientras corría hacia ella, que no supo reaccionar a tiempo.

El rubio se puso frente a ella y él mismo recibió el ataque de Zarek.

La imagen era bastante borrosa, pero aquello lo puso ver claro… Laxus había muerto por salvarla. Sus ojos se habían abierto de parar en par, estaba en un claro estado de shock. Volvía a estar en el bosque, al lado del arroyo, pero poco parecía importarle.

– Ya conoces el trágico final. Todo el amor ajeno al mío que puedas recibir acabará. Al final otra vez volverán a hacerte daño, Denna-chan, eres un monstruo… Pero un monstruo maravilloso.

– Dios… No lo comprendo… –Se había llevado las manos a la cara y, de rodillas, se inclinó hacia delante, sollozando. – No quiero esto…

– Éste es el destino, tan solo acéptalo. Por más que lo intentes siempre acabaras de vuelta a tu amo –Hizo una breve pausa, dando vueltas alrededor de Denna, sin quitarle la vista de encima –. Y volverás a caer sin previo aviso en el amor – Rió levemente y se acarició el pelo hacia atrás –. Pero que estúpida eres.

Se agachó frente a ella y volvió a alzarle la vista, con una sonrisa que denotaba cierto sadismo.

– El destino de esas pobres personas a los que ahora llamas compañeros reside en ti. ¿Ves? Dentro de ésta tragedia eres nuestra reina.

Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, aunque se veía aquel vacile en su postura.

– Disfruta de lo que te queda de libertad. Estos días de felicidad pronto van a desaparecer.

– ¡No lo hagas! –Suplicó Denna una vez pudo recuperarse, con sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. – No puedo más…

– ¿Ya lo sabías verdad? El destino es así. Esa terrible historia es la realidad…

– No... No permitiré que todo termine así…

– No importa cuanto lo niegues. Esa estúpida vida que quieres llevar pronto desaparecerá. Luego te lamentarás tontamente, gritarás y llorarás –Se aclaró la garganta para emplear un tono de voz algo más teatral, como si tratase de burlarse de aquella situación –. Ah, vida tan miserable… Te preguntarás el por qué. Deseaste demasiado y sirves al pecado. Son simples milagros vacíos que solo sirven al desastre.

– Ya es suficiente…

– No importa cuanto llores. Incluso con ese final todo se desvanecerá, e intentarás crearte un nuevo futuro del que siempre me burlaré.

Giró un poco su rostro para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Denna y al verla en aquel estado tan depresivo sonrió de nuevo, de aquella forma tan enfermiza para luego desvanecerse con Magia de Proyección del Pensamiento. El nunca estuvo allí físicamente.

Pasaron varios minutos, no sabía cuantos, desde que Zarek desapareció, pero Denna seguía hecha un ovillo, acurrucada contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que la rodeaban. A pesar de los continuos sollozos pudo escuchar el ruido de algunas ramas crujir. En una situación normal se habría alterado, pero en ese momento, poco le importaba que pudiese pasar.

– ¡Por fin te encuentro! –De alguna forma, a pesar de no ver al sujeto, aquella voz la reconfortó, más aún cuando entró en su campo de visión.

– Laxus… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Casi con un acto reflejo, trató de secarse las mejillas. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

– Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti –Volvió a poner aquella cara de pocos amigos, como un perro rabioso –. En el gremio están preocupados por ti _–"¿Tú no…?"_, pensó Denna para sus adentros –. Dicen que llevas rara todo el día y cuando te vi entrar aquí me pre… _–"Me preocupé"._ – Me entró curiosidad.

– Lo siento… –Escuchar aquello, oír que había preocupado a aquellas personas que la habían aceptado sin hacer preguntas, la hizo volver a sollozar.

Laxus chasqueó la lengua, cerrando por unos momentos los ojos.

– Mira que eres molesta, mujer desvergonzada…

Denna sintió una mano bastante grande posarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza y un brazo rodeándola por la cintura, y Laxus la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó. Por supuesto que sabía que le pasaba algo, pero no quería seguir viéndola llorar, sencillamente. Por eso dejó que se desahogara en él.

Si al propio Laxus le sorprendió aquel gesto por su parte, más le sorprendió a Denna, que hasta el momento, nunca había visto un gesto cariñoso ni hacia ella ni hacia ninguno de los del gremio.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron desapareciendo, pero estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre era más cálido que una hoguera en una noche helada, por lo que a regañadientes se fue separando de aquel fuerte y musculoso cuerpo, pues si por ella fuera se podría quedar incluso dormida acurrucada en su pecho.

Conforme Denna se iba apartando, él iba deshaciendo el abrazo de aquel menudo cuerpo, pero dejando una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, en su suave pelo. La mujer por su parte, con una de sus manos apoyada en el torso del hombre, fue asciendo esta hacia la mejilla del Dragon Slayer, acariciándola con delicadeza. Su mirada fue cercanía del otro.

Y fue en ese instante cuando Denna sintió que aquel sólido muro de hielo que los separaba se resquebrajó, al menos un poco. Quería mirar por aquel hueco hacia el verdadero Laxus, lejos de aquel carácter serio, imperturbable.

– ¿Este hombre sería capaz de dar su vida por protegerme…? –Se preguntó en su mente al recordar aquella especie de ilusión que tuvo minutos atrás.

Pero pronto dejó de lado aquel pensamiento cuando la cercanía entre ambos se iba recortando, hasta el punto en que ambas respiraciones se mezclaban.

Los dedos de Denna acariciaron más delicadamente la mejilla del hombre, como si temiera que aquello no fuera real, pero si que lo era. Sentía la aspereza de la señal de la barba afeitada, la calidez que desprendía su piel, el olor a champú y colonia caros que desprendía su cuello… _"Oh, dios… Lo que haría si fueras mío…"._

Laxus sentía en sus dedos la suavidad del pelo de la mujer, aquel olor a flores, no sabría identificar cual, aquella sensación de frescor que desprendía su respiración… _"Bueno, es la mujer de hielo, ¿no?"._

– ¡Oye!

Aquella especie de burbuja en la que ambos se habían metido estalló, ambos se alertaron y separaron casi de sopetón, saliendo de aquel trance.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo, y las de Laxus en menor medida. No pudieron ni mirarse el uno al otro, así que miraron a un chico de una estatura bastante baja, rubio, delgado y de complexión bastante débil, al parecer.

– Perdonad si interrumpo algo, es que…me he perdido –Se llevó una mano a la nuca, visiblemente avergonzado –. ¿Sabéis por donde se vuelve?

Denna se puso de pie con rapidez, sacudiéndose las rodillas del polvo.

– Si, si. De hecho nos íbamos ya, ¿verdad Laxus?

El mago solo dio una seca respuesta afirmativa, colocándose de pie, de lado hacia el recién llegado.

– Oh, estupendo –Con una voz bastante alegre, se inclinó con levedad, extendiendo un brazo para dejar paso a la Dragon Slayer de hielo –. La sigo, señorita.

El chico parecía querer entablar conversación con Denna, por lo que hablaban animadamente, aunque el mayor de los tres no quitaba de vista al que les había interrumpido.

¿Cómo se había dejado hacer aquello? Había estado a punto de basarla. Se había dejado llevar por la situación como un colegial, ese no era su estilo. Claro que había estado con muchas otras mujeres antes, pero ellas siempre eran las que le deseaban, quienes bebían los vientos por él, y él solo les daba el gusto. Pero aquel no fue el caso…

– _Estúpida mujer desvergonzada…_

– Oh, por cierto, que despiste por mi parte –Volvió a extender la mano, pero esta vez solo para ser estrechada por la de ella –. Me llamo Hearus, pero prefiero Hear.

– Yo soy Denna, Denna Glacies. Y ese de ahí… –Señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. – Es Laxus.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a Magnolia, los dos Magos de Fairy Tail se dispusieron a marcharse juntos al gremio, cuando el otro chico tomó a Denna de la mano.

– Espero volverla a ver, señorita. Tal vez visite a menudo el gremio de Fairy Tail… –Alzó una mano y señaló el símbolo en el hombro derecho de la chica.

– En ese caso serás bienvenido.

– Solo espero que tu novio no se moleste. –Miró de reojo a Laxus, que seguía con aquella cara de pocos amigos, imperturbable. Pero Denna no era así, se ruborizó y mucho.

– ¡No, no, no! –Se apresuró a excusarse. – Él y yo solo somos…compañeros de gremio.

– Entonces mejor, menos competencia.

Laxus y Hear cruzaron miradas, si las miradas matasen, ambos estarían K.O, saltaban chispas y no era por la magia de Laxus…

Denna nunca supo lo que era un silencio incómodo hasta el momento en el que ella y Laxus se quedaron a solas, caminando de vuelta al gremio. Ninguno dijo nada de lo que había pasado en el bosque… Quizás así mejor.

Al parecer, Makarov la había llamado para algo importante, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que podía ser.

Nada más entrar en la taberna, Erza, Lucy y Levy se miraron entre si, poniéndose de pie y aproximándose peligrosamente hacia Denna, la cual no sabía la razón por la que la agarraron y la arrastraron hacia la biblioteca antes de decirle "Reunión urgente".

– Y bien… ¿Qué ha pasado? –Levy se puso frente a ella, con aparente ilusión

– ¿Qué ha pasado…? –Denna parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sin saber a que se refería.

– Has entrado al gremio roja como un tomatito. –Contestó Lucy.

– Y acabas de entrar con Laxus. No intentes despistarnos. –Comentó Erza.

Denna se palpó las mejillas, murmurando "¿Tan roja estoy…?".

– ¡No te hagas de rogar! –Suplicó la peliazul.

– No ha pasado nada… –Ante las miradas de no creérselo de las chicas, la morena suspiró, pensando en alguna forma de contarles lo sucedido.

Les contó lo sucedido, solo que sin añadir las razones iniciales por las que estaba llorando.

– ¡¿Y os interrumpió?! –Gritó la rubia.

– ¿Pero de verdad ese era Laxus? –Erza ladeó la cabeza, con gesto pensativo.

– ¡Ya sabía yo que hacíais buena pareja! –Comentó la pelizaul con cierta euforia.

Iban a seguir hablando, el problema es que llamaron a la puerta y la pequeña y adorable Wendy se asomó por ésta.

– Denna-chan, el Maestro te está buscando.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayáis podido disfrutar tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ya sabéis, dejad un comentario que me ánima a seguir con la historia y a subir capítulos con más regularidad.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
